La seule voie du destin
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Un peu avant l'arrivée fulgurante d'Ultron dans le salon de Stark, Thor fait boire une étrange potion à l'assemblée, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Et contre toute attente, les Avengers voient alors se dévoiler sur leurs poignets, le nom de leur âme-sœur. Clint en est terrifié. Clint/Pietro
1. Le prénom

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Film : Avengers Age of Ultron_  
 _Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff et autres couples méga léger_  
 _Genre : Romance/Drame_  
 _Résumé : Un peu avant l'arrivée fulgurante d'Ultron dans le salon de Stark, Thor fait boire une étrange potion à l'assemblée, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Et contre toute attente, les Avengers voient alors se dévoiler sur leurs poignets, le nom de leur âme-sœur. Clint en est terrifié._

 _Mots de l'auteure : J'adore les histoires d'âme-sœur alors il fallait bien que je m'y attèle ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Elle sera cependant courte (4 ou 5 chapitres). Bonne lecture !_

 _ **L** a seule voie du destin_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Le prénom**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint Barton quitta des yeux son poignet et lança un regard plein de peur vers Natasha qui était assise à en face de lui dans un des canapés de Stark.

« Non… Ça ne peut pas… » commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Même après tout l'alcool ingurgité durant la fête à la Tour Stark, Clint était encore assez lucide pour comprendre que la situation venait de lui échapper. Natasha aussi fixait son poignet avec un semblant de surprise, tout en caressant inconsciemment sa peau du bout de son pouce.

« Je vous l'ai dit mes amis, cette eau-de-vie vous dévoile à tous votre âme-sœur ! » s'esclaffa Thor debout face à l'assemblée, verre contenant un étrange liquide entre les doigts.

« Mais nous n'avions pas parlé de lettres qui se graveraient dans la chair… » fit Maria Hill en levant son poing serré pour montrer au Dieu ce qui s'était écrit à même la peau.

Il y était noté le nom d'un homme que la jeune femme connaissait depuis déjà pas mal d'années, et qui l'invitait souvent au restaurant lorsqu'elle revenait d'un dur travail. Mais jamais Maria n'aurait pensé que cet homme pouvait être son âme-sœur.

« Oh, un léger contrecoup je suppose. Volstagg a dû omettre ce fait ! » reprit Thor qui semblait lui aussi touché par l'alcool à la vue de sa voix plus fluette qu'à l'habitude. « Oh ! Mais pourtant, regardez, ma marque disparaît déjà ! »

Thor tira sur sa manche et montra son poignet à l'assemblée. Mais Tony ne fut pas assez rapide et ne put distinguer clairement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous ça ne disparaît pas ? » demanda Sam Wilson en fronçant les sourcils. « Pas que je déteste avoir le nom de cette fabuleuse lady sur mon poignet, mais on dirait que je me suis scarifié en plein mal d'amour. »

Thor but cul sec la fin de son verre avant de se rasseoir et fixer ses amis tous muet.

« Allons, détendez-vous. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous êtes tous mortels ! » reprit-il en leur souriant d'un air béat tout en pointant ses amis du doigt. « D'ici quelques jours vous n'aurez plus rien ! »

Clint remonta sa manche jusqu'à sa paume et referma son poing, livide. Natasha remarqua le comportement de son ami et fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce vrai… ? » demanda-t-elle enfin à l'adresse de Thor.

Mais avant que le Dieu ne puisse lui répondre, Tony laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se leva, sa main contre son poignet comme pour cacher la trace au monde.

« Je veux bien croire au Dieu et à tous ces trucs d'aliens loufoques, mais je ne pourrais jamais croire à _ça_ ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant ironiquement au Dieu qui resta silencieux à l'écouter sérieusement. « On dirait ce genre de site complètement débile qui vous annonce le nombre d'enfants que vous aurez ou si votre ex pense toujours à vous en échange d'un simple petit texto et centimes ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers les autres Avengers pour avoir leur acquiescement. Il y eut quelques timides hochements de tête, mais tous semblaient interdits, et bouleversés par ce qui se trouvait sur leur poignet.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, Anthony, » lui fit Thor en se levant à nouveau pour surplomber l'assemblée après un raclement de gorge. « Cet élixir est réel et véridique. Il y a quelques semaines encore nous pensions que ce breuvage était rare. Or, des guerriers de mon peuple ont trouvé la fontaine qui fait couler cet élixir au nord de-… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _âme-sœur_ , au juste ? Ça veut dire que notre destin est lié ? » coupa Rhodey qui voyait l'irritation de Stark monter de seconde en seconde.

« En vérité, c'est plus comme une chaîne, » expliqua Thor. « J'admets qu'il est dur pour vous, Midgardien, de comprendre et accepter ceci. Car je sais comment est l'homme. Il aime être maître de sa destinée. Or ce nom… » Thor tapota du bout du son index la marque qui se trouvait initialement sur son poignet. « Elle détermine votre âme-sœur. La personne avec qui vous être étroitement lié et avec laquelle vous devriez, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous retrouver. C'est inévitable. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. La joie de la fête semblait s'être presque éteinte. Tony était toujours debout, et serrait inconsciemment son poignet de plus en plus fort. Natasha avait le regard rivé vers Clint dont le teint pâle avait commencé à l'inquiéter. Steve n'avait pas déroché un mot depuis l'apparition de la marque tout en paraissant éviter le regard de tous, tandis que Sam et Rhodey semblaient plutôt apprécier leur destinée. Natasha était si absorbée par l'attitude étrange de Clint, qu'elle ne vit pas Bruce Banner lui lancer des regards presque réservés.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça, » finit par dire Tony en poussant une inspiration bruyante par le nez. « Ça n'existe pas toutes ses conneries de liens. Si je pouvais, je pourrais très bien éviter la personne qui est gravée sur mon poignet, et mourir dans les bras d'une autre sans avoir à me préoccuper de ce destin. Nous ne sommes que molécules. Pas une sorte de-… »

« Je me doutais que certains d'entre vous allaient réagir comme ça, » coupa Thor avec sa grosse voix. « Volstagg m'en avait parlé. Après tout, Stark, je ne peux en rien vous contredire. Vous êtes un homme de science. Seulement, j'espère être là quand vous apprendrez que cet élixir disait vrai. »

« Pourquoi, qu'y a-t-il de noté sur votre poignet, monsieur Stark, » fit Natasha avec un petit sourire sournois.

Le milliardaire ne prit pas la peine de regarder la jeune femme et il secoua négativement la tête. C'était des conneries. Jamais le grand Stark ne pouvait avoir pour âme-sœur un homme. Un homme qui l'exaspérait qui plus est.

« Et… Est-ce que l'âme-sœur d'une personne peut en avoir une autre qui s'avère ne pas être la même ? » demanda alors Bruce, et Tony l'en remercia intérieurement d'avoir coupé cette conversation qui pouvait être très pénible lorsque la Romanoff cherchait des informations.

« Les âmes-sœurs sont uniques et ne sont liées qu'une une seule et même personne. Cette même personne ne peut avoir un autre lien. C'est ainsi qu'à été créé la vie, » expliqua Thor doucement comme s'il comptait une histoire. « Seulement, certaine personne meurt ou font une idiotie avant d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne. Ou si l'un de vous meurt, votre âme sœur verra son destin changé. Il ne sera lié à personne d'autre. C'est pour ceci que nous disions qu'une fois l'âme-sœur perdue, nous sommes une âme en peine, ne sachant où se tourner. Pour vous, les Midgardiens, c'est un passage difficile, mais parfois, vous trouvez quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas lié à vous. Vous n'avez qu'une seule et unique âme-sœur. La marque est réciproque. »

A ces mots Natasha croisa le regard de Bruce. La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire franc que Bruce rendit avec timidité. Tony n'osa pourtant pas se tourner et garda son regard rivé vers Thor tandis que Steve observait en silence le dos du milliardaire.

« Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû vous faire boire ce breuvage, » admit Thor en poussant un long soupir. « C'est encore trop tôt pour vous, les Midgardiens. »

Clint serra un peu plus son poing, le cœur battant.

Tony voulu répliquer mais une voix lourde et puissante se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ultron était là, dans une vieille carcasse des sentinelles de Stark.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Un peu après la pagaille occasionnée par Ultron et deux de ses pantins, et la réunion qui avait suivi, Clint s'était engagé dans le long couloir de la tour, voulant absolument dormir un peu.

Thor criait encore sur Tony, et leur voix faisait presque trembler les murs. Maria et Rhodey étaient partis se coucher, et Clint voulait en faire de même. La journée avait été longue.

Cette marque était apparue petit à petit sur le poignet de Clint, et ceci était étonnant, car ça avait été presque indolore. L'archer s'attendait voir un « L » apparaître en première lettre, puisqu'il partageait sa vie avec Laura depuis quelques années déjà et avait deux beaux enfants. Mais une fois la barre verticale du futur « L » gravé dans sa chair, une seconde barre s'était inscrite juste à l'extrémité supérieure du premier trait et un demi-cercle s'était formé. Un « P » s'y était ainsi inscrit.

Puis un « i », et un « e ». Clint comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Laura. Il ne s'agissait pas de Laura, la femme qu'il aimait tant et qui attendait un troisième enfant de lui. Alors il avait caché son poignet, attendant que la suite se soit gravée, le cœur lourd, les yeux embués. Il avait été trop heureux de voir que tout le monde semblait absorber par leur propre marque pour remarquer la confusion de Clint.

Clint Barton voulait oublier cette marque. Il voulait oublier cette personne et espérait que ces lettres gravées dans sa peau disparaissent rapidement. Il avait même pensé à utiliser une lame de rasoir pour rayer ce nom définitivement.

« Hey, Clint, t'as la tête du gars qui a besoin de parler, » fit Natasha au fond du couloir.

Clint ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre la jeune femme. Il se tourna lentement et la vit arriver vers lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine pour maintenir son gilet fermé, sourire doux au visage.

« Il s'agit de Banner ? » dit alors Clint, son regard perdu vers les poignets cachés par le tissu de gilet de la jeune femme.

L'archer avait bien remarqué les regards que s'étaient lancés son amie et le scientifique. Natasha hocha lentement la tête et plaça ensuite une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de Clint qui leva enfin son regard vers elle.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas, consciente que cette histoire le troublait énormément.

Clint passa instinctivement le bout de ses doigts contre son poignet meurtri, recouvert par le tissu fin de sa chemise. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder ça pour lui. Ce n'était pas parce que Natasha finissait toujours par tout découvrir, non. C'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Et Natasha avait toujours été là pour lui, comme il avait toujours été là pour elle.

« C'est un homme, Nat', » fit-il en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, secouant ensuite négativement la tête comme pour chasser certaines visions.

« Et alors, tu es bi', Clint. »

« C'est fou, on dirait toujours que c'est toi la plus au courant sur ma propre orientation sexuelle… »

Natasha lui servit un petit sourire taquin, et Clint se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Natasha n'avait pas tort, mais maintenant, Clint était avec Laura.

« Excuse-moi. J'avais compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Laura tout à l'heure. Je suis désolée… »

Clint ne répondit pas tout de suite, et passa son regard à nouveau sur son poignet. La jeune femme était curieuse, et aurait aimé pouvoir avoir le nom de son âme-sœur, cependant, elle savait que Clint ne devait pas être brusqué. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était rude. Il avait des enfants et une femme.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était peut-être une erreur, ou une idiotie, toute cette histoire, mais elle savait que Clint ne le pensait pas vraiment. Thor était peut-être niais par moments, mais ses histoires étaient véritables.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse ? Que je plaque Laura ? Et les enfants ? Bordel c'est que des conneries. J'aime ma vie, Nat'. »

« Car tu n'as peut-être pas rencontré cet homme… »

Clint parut surpris par les dires de Natasha et prit un air scandalisé. Natasha comprit qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de travers et qu'il valait mieux rassurer Clint sur son histoire avec sa femme qu'annoncer une future relation.

« Alors tu es de son côté ? » lâcha Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

Il parlait du côté de Thor, ou de l'homme inscrit sur son poignet, la rousse n'en sut trop rien. Elle secoua alors négativement la tête en soupirant.

« J'essaie de t'aider. Et la seule chose que je puisse te dire, c'est d'oublier cette histoire. Je sais, c'est dur, mais d'ici quelques jours, la marque aura disparu. »

« Elle reste pourtant bien ancrée là, » maugréa le tireur en tapotant sa tempe du bout de son index pour désigner son esprit.

A vrai dire, même Natasha trouvait cette marque gênante. Aucune personne n'aimerait que quelque chose puisse dicter son destin de la sorte. Elle aurait apprécié ne rien savoir, et penser être maître de sa destinée. Le futur le leur dira. Ils avaient des choses plus importantes à penser maintenant, comme l'arrivée inopinée d'Ultron dans leur vie.

« En plus ce gars-là, il a un prénom et nom quasi imprononçable. J'sais même pas d'où il vient. »

« Essaie de le prononcer pour voir… » tenta la rousse en croisant les bras.

Clint lâcha un léger rire jaune, atténué dans un long soupir. Puis, il tira à nouveau sur sa manche, et son cœur se serra à nouveau.

« Pas maintenant… » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Malgré la dangerosité de la situation, Clint eut du mal à penser seulement à la mission qui se déroulait. Le cargo comportait dorénavant une bataille, Ultron voulant récupérer le Vibranium. Clint aperçut à nouveau les deux jeunes mutants du coin des yeux. Décidément, cet idiot de gamin aux cheveux blancs n'allait pas le lâcher.

Clint poussa un long soupir et tenta de laisser de côté l'histoire bouleversante d'âme-sœur, et arma son arc d'une flèche qu'il pointa vers cet homme sortit tout juste de l'adolescence, plus qu'ennuyant. Mais il bougeait trop vite.

« Ne laissez pas la Maximoff se rapprocher de vous ! » s'exclama Steve juste avant que le poing du jumeau vienne rencontrer sa joue.

La flèche de Clint dévia, et vint rencontrer le mur pour rouler à même le sol, non loin de Natasha qui leva directement la tête dans sa direction. L'archer s'était figé et fixait Steve maintenant au sol, les yeux ronds.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car de nouveaux sbires vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Maximoff… ? » répéta Clint soudain perdu.

Steve avait bien dit _Maximoff_. Ce nom sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Il s'agissait du nom gravé depuis quelques jours contre son poignet gauche.

Mais Steve parlait de la jeune femme aux pouvoirs étranges, et d'après le prénom indiqué sur le poignet de Clint, il s'agissait d'un homme. Et inconsciemment, les yeux de Clint croisèrent le regard rapide du jeune garçon qui semblait avoir découvert sa position avant de disparaître dans un filet bleu.

Ses yeux étaient cristallins et si profonds. Si bien que Clint en eut le souffle coupé. Ça avait été court, certes, mais Clint se souvint de cette sensation étrange dans le creux de son ventre. La même sensation après qu'il se soit relevé dans la neige de la Sokovie, et que ce gamin lui souriait sournoisement.

« _Tu n'as rien vu venir ?_ » lui avait-il demandé.

Le cœur de Clint se mit à battre plus vite.

« C'est lui… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, car il sentit une présence juste derrière lui. C'est la fille Maximoff, et Clint ne perdit pas de temps pour abattre sa flèche paralysante contre son front afin de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro Maximoff ne pouvait pas voir sa sœur ainsi. Cet archer allait le regretter amèrement. Il voulait tous les tuer. Mais Wanda secoua la tête, elle voulait continuer la mission malgré la douleur. Pietro avait directement emmené sa sœur à l'extérieur du cargo pour vérifier son état.

Jusque-là, Pietro s'était amusé à énerver cet homme à l'arc, mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes. On ne touchait pas à Wanda Maximoff.

« Il me faut le monstre vert… » lâcha-t-elle en lança un regard vers le jet des Avengers posé un peu plus loin.

Pietro suivit son regard et aperçut un homme au loin, qui semblait les observer. C'était donc lui qui gardait la bête ? Intéressant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Wanda use de son pouvoir et que Hulk soit délivré, tel un démon enragé. La mission était terminée. Pietro quitta sa sœur qui fixait l'être vert disparaissant au loin, et fit quelques pas dans le sable visqueux pour ensuite fixer le bateau au loin, là où se déroulait toujours la bataille.

« Pietro, on y va, » fit Wanda abruptement.

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

« Notre mission est terminée. »

Pourtant, Pietro ne quitta pas le cargo du regard, et plissa les yeux.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, » insista-t-il sans se retourner.

« Non, Pietro. On y va. »

La voix de sa sœur était dure. Le Maximoff fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme était à quelques mètres de lui, le regard sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es perturbée. »

Wanda ne répondit pas, et secoua lentement la tête. Pourtant Pietro savait qu'elle mentait. Il n'y avait pas que Wanda qui arrivait à décrypter les sentiments et état d'esprit de son frère. Lui aussi le pouvait. Moins qu'elle, mais il le pouvait. Ils étaient jumeaux, et un lien inviolable les liait.

« Retournons à la base, » reprit-elle en détournant les yeux. « Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

« Cet homme se doit de mourir. »

Elle voyait clairement de qui il voulait parler, mais elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Je vais bien. Ne perdons pas de temps avec eux, » répliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Le vent souffla fort contre le torse de Pietro, et il faillit tomber en arrière dans le sable visqueux, ses cheveux voletant au grès du vent. C'était comme si une force l'obligeait à continuer et à ne pas suivre sa sœur.

Il secoua la tête face à cette idiotie et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bateau qui comportait toujours les Avengers. Il vit Iron Man s'envoler du cargo.

C'était étrange. Jamais sa sœur n'avait empêché Pietro de la venger. Jamais elle n'avait fait preuve de compassion pour ses bourreaux. La jeune femme le prévenait de quelque chose, mais quoi ? L'esprit de Wanda semblait plus distant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Puis, sans un mot, il suivit les traces de sa sœur dans le sable, bien décidé à en savoir plus.

* * *

 _Wanda sait quelque chose ! Pietro veut le savoir, et Clint ne veut rien entendre. Quelle jolie brochette xD_

 _Bref, qu'en avez vous pensé comme premier chapitre ?_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, bon courage pour les cours et tout ce qui s'y rapportent._

 _A la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

 _Gros bisous !_


	2. Le nuage

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Le nuage**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il faisait nuit à la ferme Barton. Tout le monde avait fini par s'endormir paisiblement suite à cette dure et longue journée. Hulk s'était déchainé à Johannesburg, l'arrestation d'Ultron avait été un fiasco et l'équipe avait été bien touchée. Heureusement que Clint avait amené l'équipe à sa ferme pour qu'ils puissent se reposer et se cacher durant un temps.

Mais il y avait aussi cette affaire _Maximoff_. Peut-être étaient-ils tous les deux frères et sœur. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs était peut-être l'homme inscrit sur son poignet. Clint en avait mal au cœur. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder Laura, sa femme, en face. Ni même ses enfants. Il avait l'impression de _faire semblant_.

Pourtant, il les aimait tellement tous les quatre.

« J'ai toujours aimé le ciel étoilé ici, » fit soudain la voix de Natasha.

Clint ne l'avait pas entendu venir, mais ne sursauta pas. La jeune femme prit place à ses côtés contre la balustrade du balcon, et referma son gilet pour rester au chaud.

« Jamais un nuage ne vient perturber cette magnifique vue, » continua-t-elle en souriant doucement.

Clint l'observa quelques instants, les petites étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de l'espionne. Il finit par sourire lui aussi. Mais ce fut un sourire triste.

« Tout paraît pourtant si simple, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai une maison. Des beaux enfants. Une superbe femme. Mais il y a pourtant un unique nuage qui vient assombrir le tableau… »

Natasha jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami, attentive. Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant continuer, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

« C'est toujours cette marque, Nat', » finit par compléter Clint à voix basse tout en passant instinctivement son pouce contre les lettres qui commençaient à s'effacer. « Je crois avoir compris de qui il s'agissait… »

« Maximoff, n'est ce pas ? »

Clint haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Comment le savait-elle ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question car la russe reprit derechef :

« Je t'ai vu tiquer sur ce nom lors de la bataille. Je suis allée me renseigner par la suite. »

« Comment ça… ? »

« Steve a déjà eu des informations sur eux, en plus de leur pouvoir. »

Clint plissa les yeux, avide de réponse. Steve leur avait seulement parlé de leur pouvoirs respectifs afin d'être préparé à toute éventualité. Natasha quant à elle, jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si la porte d'entrée était bien fermée, et elle continua :

« Ils sont jumeaux. Ils ont vécu en Sokovie avec leur mère et beau-père jusqu'à leurs dix ans. Une bombe Stark a détruit leur immeuble, et ils sont devenus orphelins. »

« Puis l'histoire de Strucker… » compléta Clint qui était au courant pour cette histoire.

La rousse hocha la tête.

« Exact. Ce sont les jumeaux Maximoff. Wanda et Pietro, » avoua-t-elle.

Le cœur de Clint rata un battement et il se figea. Et Natasha ne parut pas surprise. Tout doucement, elle intercepta le poignet de Clint, et remonta avec précaution la manche de son pull, lui permettant ainsi de retirer son bras s'il voulait l'empêcher de voir le nom inscrit. Mais Clint avait confiance en Natasha, et il la laissa faire.

Ainsi, la jeune femme put lire les lettres à demi effacées sur la peau de l'archer.

« Pietro Maximoff, » lit la jeune femme à voix basse.

Clint serra instinctivement le poing et sa gorge se comprima à l'entente de ce nom.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile à prononcer, » plaisanta-t-elle, voulant détendre l'atmosphère déjà bien tendue.

Elle lâcha le bras de son ami, et Clint quitta des yeux Natasha pour fixer les étoiles, plaçant ses deux mains contre la rambarde en bois.

« C'est ce gamin aux cheveux blancs. Je l'ai su en croisant son regard dans ce vieux rafiot. »

« Qu'as tu ressentis ? »

« Je… Je n'en sais rien. »

Clint se sentait coupable de parler de cette histoire dans la maison de sa femme et de ses enfants. Et Natasha le sut directement. Elle hocha ainsi la tête face en silence et croisa les bras contre la rambarde, fixant elle aussi les étoiles.

« Ce gosse cherche ton regard, Clint. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il n'a fait que te regarder… Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai découvert lorsqu'il arrêtait de courir partout. »

Clint fixa Natasha avec appréhension. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les regards lourds de ce gosse. Il n'avait vu qu'un sourire narquois, un regard noir lorsqu'il avait blessé sa sœur, et un filet bleuté derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? » finit par dire Clint visiblement désespéré.

« Oublie ce qui est écrit sur ton poignet, et oublie cette histoire. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre cet homme et toi, il se passera quelque chose. Sinon, il-… »

« Il ne se passera rien Nat'. Ma famille est ici, » répondit durement Clint.

La jeune femme finit par hocher la tête.

« Va te coucher Clint. Que la nuit te porte conseil, » fit-elle en déposant une main protectrice contre son épaule.

L'archer hocha donc la tête, le cœur lourd, et la rousse quitta le balcon, décidée à aller se coucher. Et Clint resta là à regarder les étoiles dont aucun nuage ne venait embêter.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Pietro, montre-moi ton poignet »

Le coureur leva ses yeux vers sa sœur, et fixa avec étonnement la main tendue de Wanda vers lui.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Montre, » insista-t-elle lui faisant signe d'approcher avec sa main.

Lorsque Wanda demandait ce genre de requête, c'était pour inspecter une vilaine blessure ou une écorchure. Mais là, la demande de la jeune femme paraissait soudaine et spontanée. Et Pietro n'était pas blessé. De plus, ils n'avaient pas été seuls depuis un moment, Ultron les ayant toujours à l'œil. Mais là, il s'occupait de créer son arme dans le laboratoire du Docteur Cho.

Il était trop loin pour les entendre.

« T'es bien étrange depuis l'affaire du rafiot, » maugréa Pietro en tendant son bras vers Wanda, résigné.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et attrapa délicatement son poignet droit, pour remonter la manche de son gilet et baisser la bordure de sa mitaine de course. Elle passa doucement son pouce contre la peau impeccable et lisse à l'intérieur du poignet de Pietro, et le Maximoff la regarda faire en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse… ? » lui demanda Pietro en tentant de capter le regard de sa sœur.

Mais Wanda resta tête baissée, à fixer le poignet de son frère, l'air ailleurs.

« Tu essaies de lire ma destinée, ou quoi ? » plaisanta alors le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« En général, c'est dans la paume de la main que l'on peut lire le futur, » rectifia la Maximoff en lâchant le poignet de son frère.

Elle se leva donc, époussetant sa jupe pour éviter de la froisser, et Pietro la suivit du regard.

« Parle-moi, Wanda. Je n'aime pas te sentir ainsi. »

« Que penses-tu des Avengers… ? » finit-elle par demander d'une traite.

Cette question parut bien étrange à Pietro qui se leva lui aussi, quittant le sol du laboratoire pour être face à sa sœur, dévoilant un sourire amusé :

« C'est une équipe de bras cassés. Tu as vu leur équipe… ? Ils ne sont vraiment pas coordonnés ni même-… »

« Et de cet homme à l'arc ? »

Pietro se tut, et le visage de l'archer lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu veux que j'aille te venger ? » lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir sa sœur.

« Pietro, j'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui. »

Pietro fixa sa sœur comme si elle avait dit une idiotie.

« Ce que je _ressens_ ? » répéta-t-il pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Wanda hocha lentement la tête sans quitter son frère des yeux. Elle paraissait on ne peut plus sérieuse. Et Pietro lâcha un rire qui sonna nerveusement dans les oreilles de la jeune femme.

« Wanda, ce n'est pas parce que j'aime profondément l'emmerder que-… Attend tu crois que je le kiff ? »

La jeune femme resta imperturbable. Et à vrai dire, Pietro n'aimait pas quand elle était comme ça. Il avait l'impression qu'elle fouillait dans son esprit malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait promis de ne jamais le faire. Puis, Pietro soupira :

« C'est pas parce que je préfère le sexe fort que tu dois me caser avec n'importe quel barré. »

« Langage. »

« Tu es l'exception Wanda, tu le sais, » fit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne te poserais pas la question si je n'avais pas des doutes, Pietro, » trancha la jeune femme.

Pietro resta sans voix. Mais qu'avait appris Wanda dans ce foutu rafiot ? Etait-ce après s'être reçu cette flèche paralysante contre le front ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'il avait des sentiments pour cet Avengers ?

« Je t'ai vu le regarder, » compléta la jeune femme un peu plus bas.

Pietro ne répondit toujours pas, et fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur ne ratait vraiment rien. Ce n'était que de furtifs regards pourtant.

« Il a une femme et des enfants, Pietro. C'est un Avengers. Il est bien plus vieux que toi, » énuméra Wanda apparemment anxieuse.

Pietro ne pensait pas que ces révélations seraient pour lui si difficiles à digérer. Il finit pourtant par hausser les épaules, prenant un air d'indifférence.

« Je n'irai jamais avec l'ennemi, Wanda. Je reste avec toi. Promis. »

Puis, Pietro enlaça doucement sa sœur qui se laissa faire. Il la serra fort, une main contre son crâne, et ferma les yeux. Et pourtant, Wanda semblait toujours aussi inquiète et troublée. Et ça, Pietro le sentait toujours autant.

Qu'avait appris Wanda ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Dans le jet qui survolait la Corée, Clint avait intercepté la tablette tactile de l'équipe pour se renseigner sur l'ennemi. Ou plutôt, se renseigner sur ce certain Pietro Maximoff.

Il y avait plusieurs vidéos de lui et sa sœur manifestant dans les rues. Et ses cheveux étaient bruns, tandis que ses yeux paraissaient plus foncés. D'où venaient donc ces étranges couleurs qui rendaient le coureur presque unique ?

De plus, Pietro était jeune. Il avait vingt-trois ans selon sa fiche, et d'après Clint, sa mentalité n'allait pas au-delà de dix-sept ans. Seule sa sœur paraissait mature.

« Ce garçon s'est bien fourvoyé en pensant empoigner Mjolnir, » ricana Thor qui passait derrière Clint, ayant aperçu le visage de Pietro sur l'une des photos.

Clint éteignit rapidement la tablette tactile et se tourna vers Thor, visiblement anxieux.

« J'ai une question, Thor… »

Le Dieu se tourna vers son ami avec un large sourire, toujours heureux d'aider les Avengers.

« Eh bien, je suis tout ouï, mon ami ! »

« Si je décide d'aller à l'encontre de mon destin… Je peux le changer, n'est ce pas ? » demanda alors l'archer en maintenant plus fortement la tablette entre ses mains, redoutant la réponse de Thor.

Le blond haussa alors un sourcil, tout en croisant les bras.

« Je croyais que vous ne prêtiez pas attention à votre destin qui pouvait être dicté, » fit-il.

« Je me renseigne, » expliqua Clint qui ne voulait pas s'étaler sur la question.

Pourtant, Thor parut hésiter, et il se racla la gorge :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit… L'homme n'est pas maître de son destin. »

Heureusement que Tony n'était pas ici, car un débat aurait commencé là tout de suite. Clint le laissa alors continuer, le cœur battant.

« Le destin ne conduit qu'à une seule et unique voie, Barton. Quoi que vous fassiez. »

Thor prit un air désolé, et Clint passa une main contre son front, paraissant désespéré.

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi… » commença Thor.

« Non. Je souhaite juste que cette marque disparaisse, » marmonna Clint.

« D'ici deux ou trois jours, il ne restera plus rien. »

Puis, voyant que Clint avait besoin d'être seul, Thor se retira, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en dévoilant une si puissante magie à de simples mortels.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro et Wanda déambulaient dans les rues de Séoul. Ils ne savaient plus où ils en étaient. Ils avaient été trahis, et Ultron s'était joué d'eux. Soudain, des explosions se firent au loin, et les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard.

« Les Avengers, » lâcha Pietro sans quitter sa sœur du regard.

Wanda hocha lentement la tête. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne pouvait plus éloigner Pietro des Avengers, et surtout, de cet homme.

Ainsi, Pietro prit sa sœur par la main, et la tira hors de la foule, tentant de trouver le lieu de la bataille. Cependant, au lieu de suivre le son de l'intonation, Pietro tira la jeune femme dans une ruelle, excentrée du monde, et se stoppa. Wanda le regarda avec surprise.

« Pietro, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Avant qu'on aille les rejoindre, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse. »

Wanda le fixa avec confusion et fronça les sourcils. Pietro n'allait donc pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle en avait trop dit.

« Tu es différente depuis l'histoire du Vibranium, » insista son frère d'une voix plus douce, ne voulant pas la brusquer. « Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches. »

La jeune femme finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure, puis elle soupira et capitula. Son frère était dans le trouble à cause d'elle.

« Dans le bateau, j'ai infiltré l'esprit de nombreux Avengers. Dont cette espionne aux cheveux roux. Et mon esprit à buté contre quelque chose… J'ai vu ton prénom gravé dans la chair. Alors je m'y suis attardé. »

« Dans la _quoi_ ? » répéta Pietro visiblement perdu.

Mais une seconde violente explosion se fit entendre non loin d'eux si bien que Pietro et Wanda manquèrent de tomber à la renverse.

« Je te racontais tout après, Pietro. Je te le jure ! » s'exclama la Maximoff en haussant le ton pour couvrir les cris poussés par les habitants. « Mais allons d'abord les aider. Ne laissons pas Ultron gagner ! »

Pietro hocha donc la tête d'un air grave, avide d'en savoir plus. Puis, après un ultime regard de réconfort de la part de sa sœur, ils partirent tous les deux à la rescousse des Avengers.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Natasha avait disparu. Et Clint venait enfin de retrouver sa trace grâce à un message qu'elle avait envoyé de sa cellule. Il en était soulagé et son cœur se calma un peu. Il s'apprêta à aller l'annoncer à Tony qui était dans son laboratoire avec Bruce, lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

Des éclats de voix qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il fit de nouveau quelques pas, s'avançant prudemment dans la pénombre de la tour. Il semblait y avoir une vive dispute. Apparemment Steve était de retour, mais il n'était pas seul.

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose de lourd juste au-dessus de lui. Il leva derechef la tête, et aperçut le sol de verre qui appartenait au laboratoire. Mais quelque ne fut pas sa surprise ! Il reconnut immédiatement Pietro Maximoff placé debout sur cette vitre, au milieu de l'altercation.

« Je vous en prie, continuez, » fit la voix du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs en lâchant quelque chose au sol qui ressemblait à un gros tuyau du laboratoire.

Cet accent si peu commun, et cette voix aux abords de l'aigüe sonnaient étrangement dans le creux de l'estomac de Clint. C'était mélodieux.

 _Mélodieux_ ?

Clint serra les dents, se sentant coupable et dégoûté par ses propres pensées envers ce gamin agaçant. Ainsi, il dégaina précipitamment son arme, et tira contre la vitre, évitant avec soin le corps du Maximoff.

La balle vint briser le verre sous les pieds du Maximoff qui n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert. Clint se décala sur le côté pour éviter les débris de la vitre et Pietro, accessoirement.

Le corps de Pietro frappa le sol et Clint entendit un léger cri de surprise et d'indignation. Le plus jeune se protégea des bouts de verre qui dégringolèrent sur lui à l'aide de ses bras tandis que Clint se délecta de la vue. La vue du Maximoff prit par surprise.

« Tu n'as rien vu venir, » ricana à son tour l'archer après lui avoir donné un léger coup de pied contre sa jambe.

Pietro le foudroya du regard. Et Clint le fixa droit dans les yeux, immobile, le visage impassible. Étrangement, le Maximoff suivit son geste, planta son regard dans le sien, et ne fit même pas mine de se relever.

Cependant la voix lourde de Thor au-dessus de leur tête coupa toute interaction entre les deux hommes qui levèrent derechef la tête en hauteur. Clint retomba brutalement sur terre et poussa un juron tout en quittant le coureur pour retrouver les autres et voir la véritable raison du souci.

Pietro quant à lui resta silencieux tout en fixant la course de l'archer. Puis, il se leva tout en se massant le bras endolori qui avait soupesé tout son poids lors de sa chute.

Puis il se rappela des paroles de Wanda à propos de cet homme, et le Maximoff grimaça.

« Et merde, » grogna t il.

Wanda avait raison. Il fixait trop l'archer, qui était un ennemi commun, puisqu'il pactisait avec Stark. Même si Ultron restait le méchant à éliminer en premier lieu, les jumeaux ne pouvaient oublier cette histoire qui remontait à treize ans maintenant.

« Merde, merde. » répéta Pietro en partant à la poursuite de Clint pour retrouver les autres.

A ce moment-là, Pietro eut la confirmation qu'il avait fait une promesse à Wanda un peu trop rapidement. Mais peut-être pas dans le sens qu'il croyait.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Que va donc faire Pietro qui commence à se dire qu'il a peut-être fait/dit une boulette ? xD_

 _Bref, merci pour toutes vos belles reviews, et à très bientôt !_


	3. La promesse

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **La promesse**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro laça ses chaussures, et enfila un nouveau t-shirt près du corps, pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Ça y est, ils s'étaient alliés aux Avengers. Ils allaient se battre tous ensemble contre Ultron. Pietro voulu lui souhaiter bon courage mais il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as le regard bien insistant ma sœur, » fit il en s'approchant d'elle.

Wanda se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux. Pietro jeta alors un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçu Thor et Vision qui discutaient au bord de la Tour Stark.

« C'est ce viking que tu regardes ? » la taquina Pietro amusé.

« Tu as toujours été si protecteur, » répondit elle en lui rendant un sourire taquin. « Quand vas-tu me laisser voler de mes propres ailes ? »

« Je te retourne la question ! »

Les jumeaux se fixèrent longuement, sourire doux au visage. Puis Pietro attrapa doucement la main de sa sœur, et la caressa du bout de son pouce.

« Une fois cette guerre terminée, nous commençons une nouvelle vie. Loin de tous ces problèmes, » lui murmura-t-il.

« Assurément. »

Mais Wanda ne sut pas si Pietro incluait les Avengers. Et son frère lut rapidement son malaise.

« Parle-moi de ce que tu as vu dans le cargo, » fit il a voix basse, de nouveau inquiet.

La jeune femme se retourna vers la porte de la pièce pour voir si elle était toujours fermée et vérifier que personne ne les épiait.

« Très bien... Sache d'abord que je ne suis pas superstitieuse ni crédule. Je ne te dirais pas ça si je n'avais pas des doutes... »

Wanda paraissait si sérieuse que Pietro commença à s'inquiéter bien plus que la dernière fois. Il hocha simplement la tête d'une manière entendue.

« Lorsque j'ai ensorcelé l'esprit de l'espionne, j'ai vu des souvenirs incluant ton prénom, » commença t elle.

« Elle avait dû faire des recherches sur nous, histoire de trouver nos points faibles. »

« C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais je me suis un peu plus approchée et j'avais raison de le faire. Ton prénom, elle l'a vu gravé dans le poignet de quelqu'un ! »

Pietro fronça les sourcils. C'était donc à ça qu'elle faisait allusion hier. Mais quel était l'idiot qui s'était scarifié son propre nom à l'intérieur de son poignet ? Sans même le connaître ?

Voyant l'absence de réponse de la part du plus âgé des Maximoff, la jeune femme continua :

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Mais j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait en fouillant dans l'esprit du blond au marteau. »

« C'est une secte ou je ne sais quoi, c'est ça ? » lâcha Pietro visiblement troublé.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, un peu avant l'arrivée d'Ultron, le nordique à fait boire un étrange breuvage aux Avengers. Et rappelle-toi, cet homme vient d'un autre monde ! »

Pietro hocha alors la tête, yeux plissés redoutant la suite tout en étant extrêmement curieux. Oui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Thor venait d'un monde lointain, surement envahi de magie.

« Et ce breuvage a fait apparaître sur le poignet de chaque Avengers, le prénom de leur âme-sœur. »

« Âme-sœur ? » répéta Pietro de plus en plus à l'ouest.

« Oui. »

« Donc je suis _l'âme-sœur_ d'un des Avengers ? »

Wanda hocha de nouveau la tête, et Pietro ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, ce qui vexa directement sa sœur.

« Pietro… » l'avertit Wanda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon ! Mais ça peut paraît si... Si délirant et complètement dé-«

« Tu me connais. Je ne t'aurais pas dit ça si je n'y croyais pas. J'ai vu le monde du blond, il vient là ou la magie perdure. Ce breuvage doit être verdict. Sauf si nous chargeons le destin, j'imagine. »

La jeune femme avait dit la dernière phrase un peu plus bas, tout en jugeant son frère du regard. Pietro se tut et déglutit.

« J'ai vu de qui il s'agissait, » compléta Wanda en attrapant vivement le bras de son frère.

Mais soudain on toqua à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le cœur de Pietro rata un battement et il se raidit. Wanda le remarqua et se tournant derechef vers la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Clint Barton.

« Les gosses, faut y aller, » fit-il simplement, imperturbable.

« On arrive, » lui assura Wanda en hochant la tête, elle aussi, n'ayant aucune expression trahissant son visage.

Clint hocha lui aussi la tête de manière entendue et referma la porte derrière lui en quittant la pièce, non sans un rapide regard vers Pietro que le sokovien ne loupa pas.

« C'est lui, n'est ce pas ? » lâcha Pietro d'un air absent sans quitter la porte des yeux.

« Oui. De son nom, Clint Barton. »

Ce nom ébranla grandement le Maximoff qui sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Enfin il connaissait son nom.

« Bordel... C'est le destin, pas possible autrement... » marmonna Pietro, faisant référence à l'entrée inopinée de Clint dans la salle.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le jet en direction de la Sokovie venait de décoller. Et Clint n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards rapides vers le Maximoff assis dans un coin de l'engin auprès de sa sœur à discuter avec elle.

« Il s'agit du garçon aux cheveux blancs, » fit la voix de Thor derrière l'archer, ce qui sonnait plus comme une déclaration qu'une question.

Clint devint soudain livide et se retourna vers Thor qui fixait lui aussi le coureur de dos. Comment avait-il pu deviner ? Clint tentait de rester discret pourtant.

« Et je sais que tu le nies. J'en suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous faire boire cet élixir. »

« Pas à moi en tout cas, » répondit Clint en plaquant son poing contre sa mâchoire.

« Rien n'est dû au hasard, » lui assura Thor en tapotant amicalement son épaule pour ensuite rejoindre Steve au fond du jet.

Clint poussa un long soupir et leva la tête vers Pietro. Et cette fois-ci, il croisa son regard bleuté.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Tu m'écoutes ? » s'irrita Wanda en donnant un coup de coude contre les côtes de son frère.

Pietro grogna quelque chose en reportant son regard vers sa sœur, assise à côté de lui dans le jet. Elle venait de briser la sérénité qu'il avait trouvée en quelques petites secondes dans le regard du tireur derrière lui.

« Il me regarde, » chuchota Pietro à l'encontre de Wanda.

« Toi aussi. Arrête de te rincer l'œil et écoute-moi. »

« J'me rince pas l'œil ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Wanda ne prit pas en compte ses dires et parla à voix plus basse.

« Selon les dires du viking, toi et l'archer aller grandement vous rapprocher. »

« Je n'aime pas tes sous-entendus, Wanda. »

« Si tu préfères, c'est votre _destin_. »

« Perso j'y crois pas. »

« Tu le dévores du regard depuis votre rencontre. Pietro... »

Pietro laissa échapper un rire nerveux tout en secouant la tête et murmura un léger « connerie », plus pour lui qu'autre chose.

« Mais il y a un problème. »

Pietro leva à nouveau la tête vers sa sœur qui paraissait encore plus sérieuse. Elle observait Clint maintenant de dos.

« Au point où j'en suis, un problème de plus ne peut pas trop m'ébranler, » grommela Pietro en croisant les bras.

« Souviens-toi qu'il est marié. »

Ça, Pietro l'avait presque oublié. Il hocha la tête, le cœur lourd malgré lui. A vrai dire, cette information encourageait vivement le sokovien à quitter l'archer au plus vite.

« Tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était des conneries cette histoire de destin, » renchérit le coureur.

« Pourtant le blond semblait sur de lui. »

Pietro haussa les épaules en se retournant, cherchant l'archer du regard.

« On verra bien, » marmonna-t-il en fixant Clint qui parlait avec Steve. « Je me demande seulement si ma promesse tient toujours. »

Wanda ne répondit pas, sentant la certaine admiration et désir lorsque son frère avait déposé son regard sur Clint.

Elle pensa soudain que ça allait être là première fois que Pietro n'allait pas tenir une promesse. Elle le sentait. Quelque chose au fond d'elle la dévorait. Et elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Clint Barton.

Pietro lui avait promis de ne pas la quitter, et Wanda, pour une raison qui lui échappait, en était terrifiée.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La bataille faisait rage en Sokovie. Il fallait faire évacuer la ville avant qu'Ultron ne tue davantage d'innocents. Wanda et Pietro assuraient cette tâche avec ferveur.

Pietro jetait de temps à autres des regards furtifs vers Clint, et lui lançait quelques « Bien joué vieil homme » ou « Prends ta retraite Papi » qui commençait à énerver profondément l'archer.

Mais c'était surtout un prétexte pour le détailler des yeux.

« Reste concentré, » fit Wanda en évitant à son frère de se faire percuter par l'un des robots.

L'ennemi tomba à même le sol, démembré, avant d'avoir pu toucher le Maximoff. Pietro déglutit et se dit en son fort intérieur qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il se ressaisisse. Il aura le loisir de manger Clint des yeux après la bataille.

« Je te laisse juste un peu d'ennemi à abattre, histoire que tu ne puisses pas t'ennuyer ! » ricana Pietro qui tenta de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa confusion.

Wanda secoua la tête visiblement atterré. L'attirance de Pietro envers Clint semblait devenir de plus en plus forte. Et Wanda pensa même aller en toucher deux mots au tireur après la bataille histoire de mettre les choses aux clairs.

Puis, par un étrange concours de circonstances, Pietro se retrouva seul dans une des rues de la Sokovie maintenant vide de vie. Il passa le dos de sa main contre son front trempé de sueur tout en soupirant après avoir anéanti le dernier robot présent dans cette allée.

« Déjà fatigué ? » le nargua Clint qui récupérait l'une de ses flèches implantées dans le corps d'un robot.

Pietro sursauta à son entente et se retourna vers l'archer. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux seuls dans cette ruelle qui semblait comme coupée du monde.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda soudain Pietro après un instant de lourd silence.

Clint parut surpris par la phrase de Pietro. En effet, jamais encore il n'avait eu une conversation qui se voulait dire normale. Pas de piques, pas de critique, seulement une question.

« Va-y gamin, » lui accorda Clint en empoignant fermement son arc dans sa main après avoir récupéré ses flèches.

Pietro grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule et s'approcha de Clint en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose, » continua le Maximoff en tendant sa main vers Clint.

« C'est pas le moment de jouer, » répliqua Clint en restant immobile face à la main tendue du plus jeune vers lui.

Clint était surtout effrayé par ce qu'il commençait à ressentir et qui avait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il devrait arrêter de lui parler, et courir aider les autres.

« Donne-moi ton bras droit. »

La phrase de Pietro paraissait dénuée de sentiment et le cœur de Clint rata un battement. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était impossible. Il devenait parano. Mais par simple mesure de sécurité il préféra ne pas bouger, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu veux me cacher ? » demanda soudainement Pietro en plissant les yeux, sans baisser son bras.

« Absolument pas-...! »

Mais il ne put rien faire car Pietro avait utilisé sa vitesse pour agripper le bras de l'archer et relever sa manche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria Clint en tentant de reculer.

« Je veux seulement voir si mon prénom est bien gravé sur ton poignet. »

Le sang de Clint ne fit qu'un tour. Mais Pietro ne fit plus aucun un geste, sa main toujours contre le bras de Clint, son gantelet cachant son poignet droit. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux.

« C'est ma sœur qui a découvert cette histoire, » continua le plus jeune en répondant à la question muette de Clint.

L'archer retira vivement son bras de la poigne de Pietro qui le laissa faire. C'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

« Quoi qu'elle t'ai dit, ce sont des conneries, » contra Clint en serrant les dents, apparemment en colère.

« J'ai parfaitement confiance en ma sœur. Elle a lu l'esprit de votre ami le body builder. Elle m'a tout raconté, » insista Pietro sans le lâcher des yeux comme s'il voulait que Clint avoue qu'il avait raison.

Puis, Clint retira le scratch qui entourait son poignet pour retirer son gantelet d'un geste brusque, et tendit son bras vers Pietro, dévoilant sa peau.

« Voilà ! » lâcha t il en fronçant les sourcils.

Une peau vierge de toute trace. Rien ne la marquait. Pas même une vulgaire petite cicatrice. Pietro sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue et ses mains trembler. Alors c'était faux ?

« Peut-être était-ce un rêve de la part de Natasha ou Thor, » reprit Clint en attachant à nouveau son gantelet sous le regard perdu de Pietro.

Le coureur ne compris pas. Wanda avait pourtant eu la confirmation dans deux esprits différents que Clint portait son nom gravé sur son poignet, qui plut ait, profondément. Ça aurait dû laisser une cicatrice.

« Que penses-tu de moi ? »

Clint qui s'était apprêté à tourner les talons pour retrouver les autres, se figea net. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il pensait entendre de la part de Pietro Maximoff.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Clint peut-être un peu abruptement.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Ma sœur est bien plus intelligente que vous tous. Je la crois. Tu nies. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? » lâcha Clint visiblement à bout. « On dirait que tu souhaites que cette histoire soit vraie ! »

Pietro ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer l'archer dans yeux, et semblait presque désespère. C'étaient de magnifiques yeux bleus presque trop clairs dans lesquels Clint s'y plongea contre son gré.

« J'ai une famille, » répliqua Clint assez bas, sans montrer la moindre émotion.

Mais ce fut suffisant pour Pietro qui comprit que Clint ne niait pas une attirance. Sa famille était son excuse. Et pas le manque de sentiment.

Pietro allait répondre lorsque soudain le ciel s'assombrit au-dessus d'eux.

« A terre ! » cria Clint en attrapant Pietro qui fixait toujours les robots d'Ultron qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel prêt à les bombarder.

Clint fit basculer Pietro en arrière, un peu en retrait, protégé par le porche en pierre d'une porte. Le Maximoff avait été trop absorbé par la conversation et n'avait rien vu venir contrairement à Clint qui avait été entraîne et était toujours à l'affût.

Pietro poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Clint le poussa à nouveau contre le mur, et que des explosions se firent entendre au-dessus de lui.

« Ne bouge pas, » fit Clint pressé contre lui.

Jamais Pietro n'avait été si proche de Clint. Son parfum l'entourait et la pénombre dans laquelle il était plongé maintenant embuait ses pensées. Il aimait ses bras forts qui entouraient son corps, son odeur, ses cheveux qui chatouillaient son oreille, ainsi que son souffle contre son front en sueur.

Mais à peine avait il eut le temps de se remettre de l'attaque surprise, que le bruit assourdissant avait cessé et Clint se retirait, tout en grimaçant. Il avait été protégé par le muret de pierres à sa droite et le petit toit au-dessus. Mais ses cheveux et son dos étaient plein de poussière.

Ce rapprochement soudain avait été le coup de grâce pour Clint. Sentir Pietro si proche de lui ainsi qu'entendre son cœur battre si vite, avaient éveillé tous ses sens, et surtout, cet instinct de protection et la peur de perdre quelqu'un. Le destin n'était peut-être pas si délirant que ça.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent tous les deux sans se regarder. Pietro aussi avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements pleins de poussière.

Pietro sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque la chaleur de Clint avait disparu, l'esprit de Pietro l'avait mis en garde contre quelque chose. Il le sentait. Oui, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite.

Un pressentiment terrifiant et horriblement froid.

Ainsi, presque désespéré, Pietro s'approcha de Clint, et plaqua ses mains contre ses joues pour ensuite déposer des lèvres contre les siennes sans lui laisser le temps de faire le moindre geste.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre !_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? D'après vous, quelle va être la réaction de Clint ? :)_

 _Gros bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Le sauveur

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Le sauveur**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Ainsi, presque désespéré, Pietro s'approcha de Clint, et plaqua ses mains contre ses joues pour ensuite déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes sans lui laisser le temps de faire le moindre geste._

Ce fut juste une simple pression, pour vérifier si l'archer allait le rejeter ou non. Puis il recula pour voir le visage de Clint qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste, les yeux ronds de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que-... » commença le plus vieux d'une voix blanche.

« Je ne pourrais peut-être pas plus tard... T'as une famille, je le sais. Alors laisse-moi juste goûter tes lèvres une petite fois. Après la bataille je pars. Promis. »

Les mains de Pietro étaient toujours contre les joues de Clint, et l'archer pouvait sentir la chaleur du coureur contre sa peau imprégner tout son corps. Il resta figé, plongé dans son regard, à décortiquer précisément ses paroles. Etait-il même sérieux ?

« Je te le promets... » répéta Pietro le cœur lourd sans lâcher le visage du tireur.

Clint qui redescendait petit à petit sur terre, vit clairement un brin de tristesse dans les yeux de Pietro qu'il pensait ne jamais percevoir venant de lui. De plus, les explosions et cris au loin devenaient de plus en plus présents. Il fallait faire vite.

Donc, sans crier gare, et sans réfléchir davantage, Clint attrapa la nuque de Pietro et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait été trop de temps à se contenir. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un faible glapissement de surprise étouffé par le baiser rude et presque passionné que lui offrait le tireur. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre avec autant de hargne, se laissant couler.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leur langue jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Pietro se sentait si bien, mais aussi nerveux. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé par quelqu'un de la sorte. Les lèvres de l'archer étaient sublimes et expertes. La sensation était toute nouvelle.

Clint ressentit directement l'inexpérience de Pietro dans ce domaine. Il fut d'abord surpris venant de sa part, mais compris rapidement, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lu sur son enfance en Sokovie. Et Clint aima la certaine délicatesse de Pietro, et cette adorable maladresse.

Mais Clint finit par se sentir horriblement coupable. Pour Pietro et sa famille.

Ainsi, avec pourtant une tendresse non feinte, Clint plaça ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune, et mit fin au baiser en le faisant reculer et Pietro ne fit aucun geste de résistance. Les deux hommes, essoufflés, se fixèrent alors en silence. Un silence pourtant intime et serein.

Mais le sol qui se mit alors à trembler sous leurs pieds les fit redescendre sur terre. Ceci éclata leur bulle isolée du monde et secrète.

« On se retrouve à la fin de toute cette merde, » fit alors Clint en armant une flèche à son arc, passant inconsciemment sa langue contre ses lèvres rugueuses.

« Peut-être, » répondit évasivement Pietro en disparaissant dans un filet bleu après un ultime regard vers Clint, sans demander son reste.

Clint fixa longuement la poussière bleutée qui voletait dans l'air pour ensuite disparaître dans l'air chaud de la Sokovie.

« Reste en vie, gamin, » murmura Clint en partant lui aussi de son côté.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro avait rapidement trouvé sa sœur afin d'être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Elle venait de terrasser toute une armée de robots à elle seule. Le cœur de Pietro battait toujours à la chamade. Peut-être y avait-il finalement un avenir pour lui et Clint ?

« Tu lui as parlé ? » fit Wanda avant même que Pietro n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit une fois derrière elle.

Essoufflé par sa course, Pietro plaqua ses deux mains contre ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, et leva la tête vers la jeune femme :

« Comment tu sais ? »

« J'ai senti ton cœur battre très fort, » répondit elle en se tournant vers son frère cherchant du coin des yeux d'autres futurs ennemis potentiels. « Jamais il n'avait battu aussi fort. »

« C'était la dernière fois. Et je tiendrais ma promesse. Après cette bataille on fait notre vie loin de tout, » se justifia t il pourtant le cœur lourd.

« Et l'archer ? » demanda Wanda en posant son regard sur lui, sentant un trouble chez son frère.

« Il a une famille. Cette histoire de destin était des conneries. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment...? »

Pietro haussa les épaules. Jamais elle n'aurait une réponse claire et précise venant de son frère, elle le savait. Mais Wanda reprit en s'approchant de lui :

« Je sais déjà la réponse. Je te connais si bien. »

« Pensons à ce combat Wanda, on en reparle après. »

Pietro lui sourit alors tout en levant son pouce pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

Mais non. Wanda savait que ça n'allait pas.

 _Ça n'allait pas du tout._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro vit la scène au ralenti. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et un vif instinct de protection vint tenailler son estomac. Le même instinct de protection qu'il éprouvait pour sa jeune sœur. Il se sentait mal. Très mal.

Clint allait mourir.

Le vent qui fouettait son visage était comme une grande claque. Clint allait mourir en se sacrifiant pour un gosse de la Sokovie. Laissant derrière lui une femme et des enfants encore très jeunes. Pietro savait l'effet que ça faisait de grandir sans père. Sans parent.

Clint allait mourir si Pietro ne faisait rien.

Les balles s'apprêtaient à fuser sur le sol. Le sable sous les pieds de Pietro fut projeté en arrière, et un filet bleuté se dessina derrière lui. Les jambes du plus jeune le propulsaient en avant, et il courut comme jamais il n'avait couru.

Il n'entendait que le son de son cœur contre ses tempes, et son souffle saccadé. Le son des balles était infime pour lui. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Et sans réfléchir.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Pietro fut de tirer la carcasse de cette voiture devant Clint et l'enfant pour les protéger des balles. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Mais au moment où il voulut lui aussi se protéger derrière l'engin, une douleur tenaillante vint déchirer le muscle de son bras. Puis son torse. Son épaule. En bas du ventre et contre sa clavicule. La douleur embua son cerveau et tout ce qui était autour de lui revint à la normal. Il n'y avait plus de super vitesse ni de ralenti. Seulement la vie telle qu'elle se déroulait.

Pietro était toujours debout, le souffle coupé. Il pensa à Wanda qui était seule. Il avait été trop lent.

Puis son regard croisa celui de Clint. Une expression horrifiée se dessina sur son visage. Pietro ne put alors s'empêcher de lâcher un léger sourire ignorant la douleur.

« Tu n'as rien vu venir, » finit-il de sa voix rauque et coupée.

La dernière chose que vit Pietro, ce fut le visage de Clint qui le fixait. Et sans qu'il puisse dire autre chose ou penser plus à sa petite sœur qui devait absolument tout ressentir, le noir l'entoura. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur lorsque son corps percuta le sol brûlant de la Sokovie. Et il ne remarqua pas non plus lorsque les doigts de Clint se glissent contre sa carotide pour vérifier si son poult était toujours présent.

Mais le cœur de Pietro s'était arrêté. Tout comme sa vie.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint resta à fixer le ciel à travers la fenêtre du Q.G. des Avengers. Sa tasse de café était toujours devant lui, mais fraîche, ainsi qu'un croissant non entamé et une assiette de jambon parsemé de morceaux d'œufs. C'était Natasha qui avait composé le petit déjeuner de Clint, l'obligeant à manger. Mais rien ne passait, il avait la nausée.

« Je suis désolé. »

C'était la voix de Thor. Celui-ci s'installa en face de Clint, posant ses doigts entrelacés contre la table, un air grave gravé sur le visage. Clint hocha simplement la tête. Il y a quelques jours, la disparition de Pietro aurait résolu tous les problèmes.

« Une âme-sœur peut aussi être quelque chose de court et rapide. Une relation simple, et parfois complexe. Une âme-sœur peut simplement être liée à toi pour une seule chose. Parce que vous allez vous sauver l'un l'autre, » expliqua Thor avec sérieux, fixant l'archer dans les yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire au juste…? » lâcha Clint en fronçant les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, rien n'est dû au hasard. Tu as sauvé Maximoff en un sens, Barton. Tu as sorti sa sœur et lui de leur miséricorde en aidant Wanda à faire ses choix dans la bataille et de même avec son frère qui t'a sauvé par la suite. Tu as fait d'eux des Avengers. »

Clint resta sans voix face au récit du Dieu, le fixant de ses yeux cernés de noir.

« Et il t'a sauvé. Votre lien, c'était ceci. Il était destiné à te _sauver_ , » finit le Dieu compatissant, choisissant bien ses mots pour l'archer. « C'était la fameuse preuve d'amour. »

« Conneries ! » lâcha Clint dont sa voix brisée trahissait son expression.

En détournant les yeux pour fixer l'extérieur où la pluie coulait contre les vitres, Clint plaqua son poing contre ses lèvres, enserrant ses doigts jusqu'au sang. La douleur était son accroche.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas ta faute, » compléta Thor qui semblait hésiter à continuer à la vue du mal-être de Clint.

Clint ne savait plus où il en était. Jamais ça ne lui était venu à l'idée que le garçon allait périr durant cette bataille. Il allait bien trop vite. Mais jamais Clint n'aurait pensé que Pietro allait se sacrifier pour lui. Pietro dont l'attirance ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour. Et Clint ressentait la même chose depuis leur rencontre.

Et d'un autre côté il y avait sa femme et ses enfants. Qu'il aimait tendrement.

« Ça devait se finir comme ça. Le destin n'à qu'une seule voie, » reprit Thor.

« On aurait pu se battre contre cette histoire, » railla le tireur sans lâcher des yeux les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient le long de la vitre.

« Non. Nous pourrions nous battre si nous connaissions ce destin. Mais nous le subissons. Nous avons seulement quelques futiles indices. Avons-nous imaginé une seule seconde que le Maximoff allait sacrifier sa vie pour la tienne ? »

Clint ne voulait pas y croire. C'était inconcevable. Cette histoire de destin était une pure invention des Asgardiens. Ou tout du moins, Clint ne voulait pas y croire. C'était injuste. Injuste pour Pietro dont le destin était de mourir pour lui. Il était si jeune. Il n'avait rien connu de la vie.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le sac de Clint était au sol près de la voiture fourni par Tony qui lui parlait du trafic routier et des avantages de l'engin.

Au moment où Tony eut finit son discours que Clint n'entendait que d'une oreille distraite, il vit Wanda arriver derrière, et le milliardaire quitta l'archer pour les laisser face à face, sachant qu'ils avaient besoin de parler tous les deux. Ça avait été les deux personnes les plus proches de Pietro durant la guerre.

Clint se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec elle, et ne fut pas surpris de la voir. Depuis la mort de Pietro, il ne s'était pas reparlé une seule fois. Mais Clint était trop éreinté pour pouvoir en être effrayé.

« Alors tu pars ? » demanda Wanda, qui ne laissa rien transparaître.

« Une pause. Seulement une pause. »

Mais Clint ne bougea pas, sachant que la jeune femme voulait parler. Elle en avait besoin.

« Tu était au courant pour la marque, » fit soudain Clint en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Wanda hocha donc la tête lentement, fixant Clint dans les yeux comme si elle fouillait dans ses pensées.

« Grâce à ton pouvoir ? »

« En effet, » avoua la jeune femme. « Mais dès votre première rencontre, je l'avais senti chez mon frère. Cette attirance. »

Le vent soufflait fort sur les deux protagonistes. Tous deux restaient immobiles sur le petit chemin ensablé.

« Est-ce que tu aimais mon frère ? » finit par demander Wanda d'une voix enrouée.

Clint se figea. Son cœur se serra. Et Wanda attendait une réponse nette et précise. Pour la mémoire de son frère. Ainsi, pour toute réponse, Clint retira la manche de son poignet _gauche_ , et le tendit à la jeune femme.

Wanda ouvrit de grands yeux, et intercepta délicatement la main de Clint. Elle passa ainsi le bout de son pouce contre cette marque. Des lettres presque effacées qui resteront sûrement des cicatrices jusqu'à l'éternité. Il était bien écrit _Pietro Maximoff_. Comme les visions de Wanda dans l'esprit de Natasha.

« Pietro m'a pourtant dit que tu n'avais plus ou pas la marque, » fit elle sans lâcher des yeux la cicatrice, presque heureuse de pouvoir voir le prénom de son frère.

« Il n'a pas regardé le bon poignet... C'était le gauche et non le droit. Et j'avais peur. Je niais encore. »

Wanda hocha donc la tête et lâcha la main de Clint.

« Ton frère sera toujours là. Que ça soit ici, » il montra du bout de son doigt la marque. « Ou là, » et il désigna son cœur de son poing contre la poitrine.

Wanda hocha à nouveau la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Jamais Clint ne l'avait vu ainsi. Et ses paroles semblaient avoir satisfait et soulagé la jeune femme.

« Merci Clint. Grâce à toi, mon frère a su être heureux, je l'ai ressenti. Tu es un homme bien. »

Clint aurait pensé que Wanda lui en aurait voulu toute sa vie, son frère ayant sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Mais apparemment non. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire triste et le quitta ensuite en silence, rejoignant les autres Avengers.

Clint rangea alors son sac dans le coffre arrière, et démarra la voiture pour retrouver sa ferme.

Il se souvint amèrement de la promesse de Pietro. « _Après la bataille je pars. Promis »_. Et cette promesse, il l'avait finalement tenu. Contrairement à celle qu'il avait faite à Wanda un peu plus tôt, celle de ne pas la quitter.

Le cœur de Clint se serra à cette pensée. Surement que Pietro ne pensait pas briser sa promesse comme ceci.

Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux. Les arbres verts paraissaient briller maintenant que la pluie avait cessé. Et le soleil s'extirpait petit à petit des nuages.

Clint serra un peu plus son poing gauche contre le volant. La marque portant le nom de Pietro restera à jamais à demi gravée dans sa chair. Il sera toujours là, quelque part. Lui et son action héroïque. Pour sa mémoire.

Ainsi il nomma son fils Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _Ne me tuez pas par pitié !_

 _Je sais que je commet un crime en tuant notre coureur préféré !_

 _Mais c'était essentiel pour l'histoire... (l'excuuuuuse)_

 _Je vous promet de me rattraper car je vous réserve pour ce week-end (normalement) une autre fanfic Hawksilver plus longue._

 _Pardonnez-moi, encore xD_

 _MERCI pour toute vos superbes reviews, et à très bientôt j'espère !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre colère... Ou votre bonne humeur mdr_

 _Gros bisous, merci encore :')_

 _Dernier petit mot :_

 _ **V** ive le **H** awksilver_

 _(rejoignez la secte !)_


End file.
